


Just Admit It (You Got It)

by adonai



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake makes a bet he was never going to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It (You Got It)

_11:42 am, Precinct 99, Bullpen_

“Are you saying a woman can’t knock out a security guard and then carry him up a flight of stairs to lock him in a closet like a man can?” 

‘ _Uh-oh_ ,’ Jake thinks, leaning back in his desk chair, ‘ _Santiago’s using her mom voice._ ’ 

“Yeah, but come on, the suspect’s like 5’2. That’d be like Boyle taking on Terry.” An anon tip had ID’d some tiny girl. There’s no way it could have been her though, she’d made even Boyle’s shoulders look broad. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I beat Terry in a staring contest once.” Boyle pipes up indignantly, half turning from the counter where he’s sprinkling asafetida over his agnolotti in a thick rouille sauce. 

“That's a sensitive subject,” Terry says looking up from his desk. His muscles look up with him. “My brother-in-law calls me Teary Terry ‘cause I can never beat anyone in a staring contest. Terry’s gotta blink, man.”

“Right,” Santiago says, turning her full attention back to Jake. “If we’re right about this, you have to let me and Rosa show you that women can do anything a man can.”

Rosa leans forward, arms crossed. 

“Anything.” She parrots Santiago, intonation dark and ominous.

A chill works its way up Jake’s spine. He loves it when Rosa gets all Wednesday Addams on him. 

“Okay but when I win, and I will, you have to call me Jake the Great for a week.” Jake says, snapping another rubber band around the ball he’s building. Gina had promised him her unicorn coffee mug if he could make it 5 feet in diameter by 5 o'clock. 

 

_2:26pm, Gina’s Desk_

“Has anyone seen the Captain? I need him to accept my Kwazy Cupcake request so I can move to the next world.”

Jake keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t even bother looking up from his phone. The captain had told him exactly where he was going before he’d left, but it’s not like anyone would believe him. 

Apparently, Captain Holt and Kevin have a bi-monthly pottery class. Jake still remembers when he’d tried to tell Santiago about the Captain’s hula hoop classes. She’d spit her beer all over his face in laughter. 

“No one?” Gina huffs, going back to filing her nails. “See if I let any of you bitches into my bunker when Ebola hits Brooklyn. You guys can enjoy Ebola Land while I binge watch Dance Moms and knit little masks for my beanie babies.”

 

_3:49pm, Jake’s Desk_

Rosa slams a file folder down in triumph. Crumbs skid across the desk in the draft and land in Jake’s lap. 

Excellent. Now he doesn’t have to waste time brushing his desk off later. Gina refuses to file his paperwork if there are crumbs stuck to the back. Which is total bullshit if you ask him. The crumbs give his paper flair. 

“Suspect’s Korean name is Song Gayeon and here are her records from a gym in Korea. Our little suspect is a trained MMA fighter. Boom!” 

Santiago preens, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her button up. “Bet you didn’t see that coming.”

“I might have lost the bet everyone, but at least we found the name of Santiago’s sex tape.”

Rosa grabs his arm and hauls him up from his seat. 

“Come on, let’s take him to Constantinople.”

Jake perks up and his belly tingles with excitement. 

“Is that the secret bathroom I heard Hitchcock mumbling about?” Maybe they’re going to prove to him that girls can pee standing up too. This should be interesting. 

“No that's Babylon.” Rosa says, looking at him like he’s an idiot. She might be onto something. “Constantinople is our secret nap room...And if you tell anyone about it I will rip your tongue out through your ass and give it to Boyle for one of his soups.”

 

_4:13pm, Constantinople_

“You’re gonna fuck me?” 

Jake can’t tell if this is a joke or if he’s somehow hit the jackpot. 

Turns out Constantinople is an old holding cell that they’ve somehow transformed into a relaxing place to crash. There are a couple twin beds shoved together against a wall and a fur rug on the floor. It even has a humidifier that makes ocean sounds.

They don’t lay him on the bed though. Apparently, neither of them want to wash the sheets afterwards. Instead, they have him move the desk that’s set against the wall into the center of the room. 

“That’s right, women can fuck men,” Santiago huffs, digging around in one of the drawers. She produces a bottle of lube and a dildo affixed to a harness. 

Jake’s eyebrow cocks in surprise and he squints. “Did you steal that from Terry’s wife?” 

“Ew, what? No! It’s none of your business, but sometimes me and Rosa like to relax after a long day.” 

Rosa starts tugging at the knot of the stupid tie Captain Holt makes him wear, trying to get it undone. 

“Is a blindfold really necessary?”

“You seeing any part of my body would be a reward. This is punishment,” Rosa shrugs, before notching it around his head. Santiago comes up behind him and pulls his arms back. Cool metal presses against his wrist bones before he hears the click of handcuffs being secured shut. 

 

_4:24pm, Sex Desk of Wonders_

Somehow, having Santiago’s fingers spread him open is weirder than the time this medical examiner he briefly dated pretended to cut open his chest cavity while she rode him.

He squirms self-consciously and hopes she doesn’t notice his circumcision scar. But it’s Santiago, of course she’s probably noticed it. 

She puts a hand on his knee, pushing it to his chest, and goose bumps spread across his flesh as she traces the bumps of another scar on the back. 

Jake had gotten it his first day in the 99. 

He’d been chasing a perp when a charley horse and a stitch in his side caused him to munch it on a bike rack. Somehow, running down 30 flights of stairs was a lot more strenuous than in training. Granted, in training you didn't challenge Scully to a hot dog eating contest during lunch.

“Lean into it,” Rosa commands, clutching at his hair and grinding down on his face. Hair tickles his cheeks and he has to admit it feels pretty nice. 

_‘Fuck it. Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose,_ ’ he thinks, lifting his head and mouthing around until he finds her clit. 

He can now officially say that he knows three things about Rosa. She has a shower in her apartment, she could kick his ass, and her pussy tastes delicious. His nose hurts from how hard he’s pressing his face against her pelvis, but it only makes him work harder, tongue lapping at her clit to get her worked up. 

Her fingers rub along his scalp and goddamn, it feels good. He’ll have to find a way to convince her to wash his hair sometime. 

He almost forgets about Santiago until he feels the head of her strap-on nudge against his ass cheek. He flinches in surprise, lashes fluttering against the cloth of his tie. He relaxes and pushes out as she eases inside him. 

Santiago’s careful at first, rocking shallowly to let him adjust. 

“Can you take it?”

Rosa lifts off Jake’s face for a second and his breath hitches. He pulls in a shuddering breath. 

“Yeah. I can take it.”

Rosa sits back on his face and Santiago finally moves her hips, dragging the fake dick out and sliding it all the way in. He clenches around her dick and whimpers into Rosa’s pussy. 

Once Santiago finds her rhythm, she thrusts surprisingly hard for someone normally so proper. His stomach ripples with the force each time her hips slap against this thighs. 

Between Rosa rolling her hips against her face and Santiago fucking into to him, he has nothing to ground him.

His head feels light as a balloon and his hands are going numb where they’re cuffed under him. His fingers scrabble weakly against the wood, desperately searching for something to grab onto. 

His body bucks up instinctually and the movement brings his hips down hard to meet Santiago’s thrust. Pleasure crackles up his spine and he does it again. Rolls his hips down as hard as he can to meet her next push.

And fuck, what he wouldn’t give to be able to see her right now. He bets her eyes have that same glint they get when they’re pounding down the pavement after a runner. Or when she’s body slamming someone twice her size and cuffing them. And- oh. 

Jake’s an idiot.

If Santiago can take down criminals twice her height and weight, then of course Song Gayeon could take down one little security guard. 

He focuses back on Rosa’s cunt and wiggles his tongue up inside her cunt in apology. 

“Fuck, like that,” she sighs, sounding softer and breathier than he’s ever heard her. Her thighs tremble against his cheeks and he draws his tongue back out to give her clit another flick. 

Suddenly, Rosa’s thighs clamp around his ears and a wash of warm liquid hits his face. It soaks through the fabric covering his eyes and she moans above him. 

‘ _Holy shit, Rosa’s a squirter_.’ Jake feels giddy with the knowledge, that’s four things he knows now. 

Just then, Santiago shoves all the way in, grinding the fake dick deep inside him. His dick jerks, releasing a dribble of jizz that turns into full blown spurts when she doesn’t let up. His heart flutters up into his throat and he hears the blood rush through his ears as he cums.

Fuck, he’s never done that before. He didn’t even know he could come untouched. 

Rosa climbs off his face and he sinks back against the desk. Doesn’t even feel it when his head thunks against the surface. 

 

_5:04pm, Elevator_

Santiago’s eyes are glazed over and she has a half smile on her face. “I feel closer to the captain now. That was exhilarating.”

“Uh, Santiago I don’t think that’s…”

“Right.You’re right.” Santiago says, snapping out of it with a shake of her head.

 

_5:22pm, Bullpen_

Gina’s waiting to pounce on them as soon as they walk back into the bullpen. 

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t invite me. I love pegging Jake.”

“What?” Santiago exclaims, draw dropping.

“What?” Rosa echoes, eyes widening slightly. 

“What?” Gina shrugs, bringing her unicorn mug up to her lips, sipping her drink. “Nana Peralta always said a woman should know how to peg a man. Jakey used to let me practice on him in exchange for my ravioli.“

“But how did you know?” Santiago splutters, spit flying out of her mouth in her shock.

“I just know things. Plus, You have cum on the bottom of your shirt, Amy.” 

A look of horror slides down Santiago’s face as she looks down at her hem. She puts her head down and speed walks towards the bathroom.

And with that, Gina flounces away. She only gets a couple steps before she pauses, swiveling back towards them her heels. 

“By the way, Jake. You didn’t finish my rubber band ball. No Mr. Silly Willy mug for you.”

Jake’s surprisingly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> my first non-exo fic \o/ lol, i just watched s1 of b99 this week and it is hilarious. comments welcome. c:


End file.
